Estaremos siempre juntos
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Len y Miku se aman y esta noche lo comprovaran para estas siempre juntos... T T lo se pesimo summary ADVERTENCIA: Lemon explicito :3


Estaremos unidos para siempre…

Miku y Len al fin pudieron dar a saber lo que sabían el uno por el otro, Rin no aceptaba mucho la idea de que su hermano estuviese enamorado de su enemiga número uno, pero con el tiempo pudo aceptar la idea y sobre todo los sentimientos de su hermano hacia Miku.

Len se encontraba hablando con Kaito la típica "charla" que un chico tendría con su padre-…Y por eso Len, no tienes que poner tu semillita a Miku ¿sí?-Len se había dormido toda la "charla" que le dio Kaito-Ah~…Si Kaito, si entendí-contesto Len sollozo. Miku había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Meiko, pero ella a diferencia de Len si presto la debida atención a la "charla"-Oh~ así que así es como nacen los bebes, pero como lo explicaste, parece que es muy…muy feo-le dijo Miku a Meiko-Mira Miku-chan, yo tengo más experiencia sobre estos temas, más que tu, así que hazme caso-Miku se fue sin que se diera cuenta Meiko, mientras ella caminaba por los corredores de la casas de los vocaloids, se encontró a Len-Hola, Len, ¿ya acabo la "charla" con Kaito?-le pregunto Miku-¿Ah?, ¿Charla?, a si, pero me quede dormido-Miku se rio de la acción de Len y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza,-Bueno Len, eso es normal en ti. Hoye sabes, hoy nos quedaremos a solas, todos los demás se van a ir de compras-le comento Miku-Oh ¿en serio?, genial, vamos a estar solos-Le contesto Len con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Al fin llego la esperada hora de que los demás vocaloids se fuesen de compras Miku fue a buscar a Len a su habitación y parándose en la puerta del umbral le grito -¡Len, ya se fueron, vamos a mi habitación!-Len se paró de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba-De acuerdo ¿vamos?-Len le extendió la mano y una gran sonrisa a la que Miku correspondió agarrándole la mano y llevándoselo a su cuarto. Len se sentó sobre la cama al lado de Miku-Len…yo…yo quisiera darte un beso ¿puedo?-pregunto Miku un tanto nerviosa-Este…Si, si puedes-Miku le dio un pícaro y pequeño beso a Len-¿Y, te gusto?-pregunto Miku con un poco de ingenuidad-Si, pero…ese beso fue uno de los mejores que me has dado-le respondió Len con una sonrisita de niño pequeño-Mmm…al parecer pásate la prueba, ¿quieres saber que fue lo que te perdiste?-le pregunta Miku a Len-¿Perdí?, ¿A qué te refieres?-Len no pudo terminar la oración, porque fue interrumpido por el par de labios de su amada Miku, el beso esta vez fue un poco más profundo, Miku noto que Len tenía una pequeña abertura y aprovecho esa pequeña oportunidad para poder introducir poco a poco, Len noto la acción de Miku y le dejo adentrarse dentro de el, Miku se estaba apoyando demasiado sobre Len, y esto provoco que ambos cayesen en la cama, Miku no quería quitarse del interior de Len, pero el oxigeno, ese vital aire lo impedía y tubo que romper el beso-Le…Len ¿estás bien?-pregunto mico entre jadeos –S…Si Miku…quiero más…quiero más de ese beso -contesto Len en la misma situación que Miku-Le…Len esta…está bien pero esta vez tu…-Miku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Len había puesto sus labios contra los de ella, ahora el aprovecho a meterse en su interior, jugueteando ambos con sus lenguas, saboreándose el uno al otro, Len por instinto puso su mano sobre la espalda de Miku bajándola por toda su extensión provocando pequeños temblores a Miku, ella poso su mano debajo de la camisa de Len recorriéndolo por todo su pecho hasta que se topo con un pequeño pezón erguido, ella comenzó a pellizcarlo, Len se separo de ella dando un pequeño gemido-Ah…Mi…Miku eso…eso se siente bien-mociono Len entre gemidos, ella dejo de besarlo, y se oculto en su cuello, con sus manos empezó a desatarle la corbata de su camisa y a quitársela dejándole expuesto de la cintura para arriba. Miku se posiciono en su pecho y empezó a lamer lentamente el pezón endurecido de Len, el ahogaba sus mugidos. La mano de Len abandono la espalda para dirigirse hacia sus glúteos, masajeándolos y apretándolos provocando que Miku mugiera, "qué bueno que no hay nadie aquí ahorita mismo", Miku seguía lamiendo los pezones de Len, las manitos de Miku empezaron bajar por el abdomen de Len dirigiéndose a su hebilla para desabrocharla. Len puso una de sus manos que sostenía el glúteo de Miku y dirigiéndose a su parte personal donde nadie tenía acceso, ni ella misma podía entrar ahí,-Le...Len…¿Qué estamos haciendo?, ¿Qué nos está pasando?-soltó Miku en un hilo de voz-No…No sé siento como si con esto…con esto demostrara cuanto te amo-le menciono Len a Miku mientras su mano le daba pequeños masajes a su pecho, Miku pudo sentir un pequeño bulto en medio de la entrepierna de Len-Mmm…¿Qué es esto, te molestaría se juego un rato con él Len?-Le pregunto con una sonrisita malvada y a la vez juguetona-Claro, no tienes de que pedir permiso, soy todo tuyo-esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Miku se pusiera más sonrojada de la que ya estaba, agarro la hebilla y la desabrocho de un golpe, "perfecto, ahora solo tengo que bajarle el short y la ropa interior"-Miku, no es justo que solo yo este así-Len agarro a Miku de su corbata y se la quito, después prosiguió a desabrochar su camisa, exponiendo sus pequeños pechos al aire-No…Len…No te gustare…-Len se le quedo mirando por un corto tiempo ates de abrasarla-Que no me gustaras, por Dios, tú me gustas, me gustan tus ojos, tu pelo, tu pequeña nariz, tus pequeños pechos, tus piernas, todo de ti es perfecto, no hay parte que me desagrade de ti.-Len volvió a darle un beso, pero en esta ocasión fue dulce, acariciaba su lengua como si fuera ella misma, Miku fue de poco a poco bajándole el short con la ropa interior y a ella le hacía lo mismo Len dejando como consecuencia que ambos quedasen desnudos por completo, mirándose, atrayéndose con la mirada, Miku empujo a Len sobre la cama, ella baja desde sus labios hasta su abdomen dejando una pequeña línea con su lengua hasta llegar a su objetivo, "es más grande de lo que parecía", Miku puso su mano sobre la erección de Len y empezó a darle pequeñas carisias de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente cada gemido que exhalaba Len la excitaba cada vez más, de repente bajo su mano y empezó a darle pequeñas caricias con su misma lengua, carisias suaves, húmedas y dulces a la vez para concluir toda la erección de Len dentro de su boca. Len se incorporo de la cadera para arriba mirando a Miku mientras le daba placer él se acerco a la blanca oreja derecha que sobresalía porque ella tenía aun el pelo amarrado en dos colas, Len con sus dientes le desata los moños que sostenían esas colas y entonces se agacho al nivel de la oreja derecha de Miku y empieza a gemirle, Miku se éxito aun más y las caricias con su lengua se volvieron más rápidas, al sentir la reacción de Miku, con sus manos Len empezó a masajear los pechos de Miku, notando que sus pezones estaban muy rígidos, el los empezó a pellizcarlos Miku dio un pequeño gemido con la erección de Len aun en boca, los masajes de Len se volvieron más brusco, provocando más gemidos de Miku, Len soltó uno de los pechos de Miku y empezó a bajar por todo su abdomen deteniéndose en la parte baja de este mismo, acariciando toda esa zona para proseguir bajando hasta llegar a su zona personal-Mi…Miku ¿Puedo?-pregunto Len entre gemidos, Miku dejo de la erección de Len para contestarle en el miso estado de Len-Cla…Claro que si-después de contestarle a Len, Miku siguió lamiendo la erección de Len. Len empezó a abrirse paso entre los pliegues de Miku, todo era tan húmedo y a la vez tan acogedor que Len se quería quedar ahí para siempre, pero él no olvidaba la razón por la que estaba ahí adentro y esa era darle placer a Miku, como ella lo estaba haciendo a él, Len pudo sentir con la yema de sus dedos un pequeño bulto endurecido el quiso saber que era así que empezó a acariciarlo lentamente con sus dedos, Miku soltó un gemido, a Len le éxito mucho el gemido de Miku así que siguió acariciándolo y frotándolo con sus dedos, Miku gemía aun más fuerte Len aprovecho esto para tumbar a Miku y quedar el arriba de ella-Miku…Miku…quiero darte placer por favor, deja me darte placer-Miku arqueo la espalda al sentir los dedos de Len salir de su interior-Si, Len dame placer, dame placer-dijo Miku entre gemidos, Len le beso y fue bajando poco a poco, parándose en sus pechos solo para acariciar los pezones endurecidos con su lengua, siguió hasta la parte baja de el abdomen de Miku, ahí Len, no sabía ni idea de cómo hacer que su amada Miku sintiera más placer que con sus dedos, "ahí vamos, instinto ayúdame" Len se escondió entre sus piernas y empezó a abrirse paso por los pliegues de Miku con su lengua, Miku arqueo la espalda de tanto placer. Len trato de reencontrar aquel punto endurecido, Len logro por fin hallar aquel punto e inicio a darle caricias y a lamerlo lentamente, Miku arqueo su espalda, no podía creer que tanto placer existiera-Len, eso se siente tan bien-dijo Miku en un largo gemido, Len se éxito aun más por el comentario que había hecho Miku, ambos estaban al borde del orgasmo total, todo a su alrededor estaba húmedo, ambos igual ya estaban muy cansados, Len salió del interior húmedo de Miku para acostarse a su lado-Mi…Miku ya me canse, dejémoslo así por hoy-dijo Len entre exhalaciones profundas-Si, pero gracias a esto estaremos unidos para siempre, ya que ya nos conocemos por completo, esta es la noche en la cual Len y yo nos conocimos por completo, como hombre y como mujer, estaremos unidos para siempre-confeso Miku antes de que ambos cayesen en un profundo sueño y ambos inconscientemente se abrazaron para sentirse el uno al otro y comprobar que no estuviesen solos, para saber que estaba unidos para siempre.


End file.
